


Admissions are Due

by ApprenticedMagician



Series: Twinyards Appreciation Week [1]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Aaron being cute and shy, Abby being awesome, Gen, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-01 21:41:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12713487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApprenticedMagician/pseuds/ApprenticedMagician
Summary: “Have you decided what school you’ll attend after Palmetto?”Aaron relaxed a little. “The College of Medicine at the Medical University of South Carolina.”Abby hummed. It was a good choice, so she said as much and Aaron nodded in agreement. Then he said, “Applications require three recommendation letters. Two of my professors have said they’ll do it - I was hoping you’d write the other one.”





	Admissions are Due

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Twinyards Appreciation Week hosted on tumblr - Day 1's theme was "found family" so here's a small scene where Aaron finally gets a proper mentor (/mother-figure??)

_Knock, knock._

Abby Winfield looked up from her reading to see one Aaron Minyard, half-hidden behind the doorframe to her office which struck her as odd. In the three years she had known him, he had never been the nervous type. Or the visiting type, for that matter.

“Hi,” she greeted, confused but welcome to the interruption. “Aaron, what can I do for you?”

She didn’t see him take a breath to fortify himself but it took him a moment longer than was casual to step into the room and look her in the eye. He had a backpack with him, like he had come straight from class. She knew exy practice didn’t start for another two hours - he didn’t have a regular reason to be on this side of campus.

“Abby,” he started, sounding formal somehow, “I wanted to ask you something.”

She nodded and moved her papers aside to give him her full attention, gesturing to the open seat across from her.

He stared at the chair for a minute, some conflict behind his eyes about it, but eventually sat himself down, bag on his lap and fingers fiddling with zippers and ties. Then he stilled himself, sat up straight, looked her in the eye again, and declared, “I wanna be a doctor.”

Abby smiled, showing off clean teeth, and said, “Lovely! I think you’ll be a very attentive doctor.”

He seemed a little thrown, like he had expected a stair to be there and it wasn’t; she wasn’t sure what he thought she would say. Abby imagined she hadn’t been the first person he had told and, if so, he might have been ridiculed for it - she knew of at least two student counselors who would have been less than encouraging to this sort of ambition in a Fox, especially one who had gone to trial for manslaughter.

These were the kinds of dreams she, David, and Betsy had always wanted for their Foxes though, and she refused to let any doubt bleed into her voice or posture. Aaron knew she wasn’t afraid to speak her mind or deliver blunt statements to any of them; he would have to accept her encouragement was the same. 

She carried on, “I notice that wasn’t a question.”

He tossed back his bangs, a nervous habit picked up from Nicky. “Right,” he mumbled but didn’t say anything else.

Abby weighed the options of patience versus prodding and decided Aaron might be a little more comfortable if he was asked questions - he was still adjusting, coming into his own as an individual, and she suspected that he still sometimes balked at doing things without Andrew’s knowledge or approval. That was a discussion to be had between Aaron and Betsy though, so Abby disregarded her thoughts.

“Have you decided what school you’ll attend after Palmetto?”

He relaxed a little. “The College of Medicine at the Medical University of South Carolina.”

She hummed. It was a good choice, so she said as much and Aaron nodded in agreement. Then he said, “Applications require three recommendation letters. Two of my professors have said they’ll do it - I was hoping you’d write the other one.”

This surprised her. “Me?” She asked, half-wondering if she hadn’t heard him right.

He nodded, ears shining red. “Well, I don’t mean… I won’t be applying until the end of next year. And I can ask Coach instead if you say no.” He began fiddling with the bag’s zippers again. “But I wanna start becoming a doctor now, so I was thinking… if there was any way I could assist you here,” his eyes performed a quick scan of her office, “with game injuries or… if you had any work I could do outside class or something. I think I’d learn a lot from you.”

His ears were still burning. David’s ears always burned when he lied. It reminded her suddenly about the Foxes’ ongoing unresolved wager as to whether she and David were a couple or not. Much as she was aware the lengths her kids would go to settle a bet, she thought volunteer work was a little too much trouble to go through. Besides, she had never known Aaron to lie - he was as honest as his brother and as blunt as she was. In fact, taking him under her wing made a lot of sense, particularly if he wanted to work on polishing his bedside manner.

“Sure,” she said, a little lost already in planning out how much work she actually wanted to invest in devising a quasi-internship for him, “I can’t promise that I’ll have things for you to do all the time - oh! How about you drop by for a couple hours every two weeks?”

Surely that wouldn’t interrupt her life or responsibilities too much. Besides, she  _hated_  inventory days. “Do Saturdays work for you?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
